Ask Pit
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: Skyworlds biggest gameshow! Pit will answer the audiences questions! (NO NOT THE READERS THE FAKE PEOPLE THAT I MAKE UP!) this is not interative so dont report it. Try it out! it might be good! Like it? Hate it? Review! NO FLAMES! SO IF U HATE IT DONT REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to ask pit!  
in this show we kidnapped pit and raped him so he is now being forced to answer annoying questions!

here are the list of questions.

So pit is it true you raped palutena?  
are you a pie?

did you know your gay?

who do you like hades are pyrron?

why are you ugly?

why are you stupid?  
is it true that you love hades?  
did you know i like annoying you?  
am i annoying?  
do you love me?

"Wow! thats a lot of questions." RainCookies exclaims.

"Yeah.. Thats alot!" reifo says.

"Comn over here pit you need to answer these questions.. ARE DIE!" RainCookies says.

"Fuck you people" Pit says.

"Do you wanna get raped?" RainCookies asks.  
"No.." Pit says.

"THEN ANSWER!" Raincookies says.

"Fine fine i will." Pit says.

"These questions are from the anyomus reviewer PieInYaEyez" Pit says.

"I did not rape palutena i am her guard so no." Pit says.

"NO I AM NOT A PIE!" Pit yells.

"I AM NOT GAY.' Pit says started to sound annoyed.

"Im not gay so i dont like ether of them." Pit says sounding pissed.

"Im not ugly!" Pit says starting to sound like he wants to explode.  
"im not stupid!" Pit says starting to very annoyed.

"I dont love hades!" Pit says.

"Yes i know." Pit says.

"Yes your very annoying." Pit says grinning.

"No i dont love you. i dont even know you." Pit says annoyed.

"And thats the end of the questions. Pit says."

"This chapter of Ask Pit was brought to you by ScarredWarrior15's typing fingers! if he didnt decide to make this fanfic you wouldnt be here! thank you for reading and ScarredWarrior15 will try to update whenever!" RainCookies says.

*Curtain closes and cats and stuff leave.*

Ok thanks for reading!  
Review!

If i get 5 reviews i'll update!

(A/N all characters asking questions are not real people.)

oh and also if you want to know a fanfiction that uses real answers from real people its Ask Jayfeather... and i dont own Ask Jayfeather somebody else does so stop banning my fiction BECAUSE THIS ONE IS NOT INTERACTIVE I MADE UP THE QUESTIONS MYSELF AND PEOPLE MYSELF. SO THERE!

also im not asking for people to ask questions and the people in my fiction answer which is what is happening in Ask Jayfeather. go bother somebody else thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Pit! Chapter 2!

Enjoy!  
in this gameshow we kidnapped Pit and ra-

"Shut up Raincookies!" Pit interrupts.

"TIME OUT BITCH!" Raincookies says and slams pit into wall knocking him out.

"Ok as i was saying... we kidnapped pit and raped him so he is forced to answer our questions!"

"The questions today are.."

Pit are you sure you didnt ever want to rape palutena?

To Palutena: Do you wana fuck pit?  
TO HADES: do you think Viridi is sexy?  
to pit: how do you like the size of phosporas boobs?  
to Raincookies: why the hell are you so ugly?  
to reifo: i herby ate ur cookies!  
"good theres not much questions today.." Raincookies says.

*Pit wakes up*

"Pit come answer questions are die!" Raincookies says.

"Ok ok i know the threat.." Pit says.

"and these questions are from the Anymous reviewer (not a real person) HaXyFaxs

*Pit blushes and runs away*

"NO HIDING!" Raincookies says and force chokes Pit and slams him over to the microphone.

"Ok yes i love Palutena and have wanted to do that before.." Pit says.

"KNEW IT!" eveybody says.

"No i dont want to have sex with Pit" Palutena says.

"No Viridi is about as attractive as a garbage can." Hades says.

"HEY!" Viridi says.

*I KICK THEM OUT*

"What! Umm. I think Phosporas boobs are OVERSIZED!" Pit says.

"HEY! BITCH!" Phospora says.

"Security!" Raincookies says.

*Phospora is dragged away by security while swearing at Pit*  
"Ok. that was weird" Reifo says.

"Raincookies this question is for you." Reifo says.

"Why the hell am i so ugly?!" Raincookies says.

*Raincookies goes and crys in emo corner*

"OH NOEZ YOU ATE MAWH COOKIEZ! HOW DAREZ U!" Reifo says

*Reifo shoots PieInYaEyez to death with Magnum*

*Huge laugh from audience*

*Reifo rages and kills 10 people in audience while laughing like a banshee*  
*Utter chaos happens and eveybody flees*

*CUT!*

"Ok that was a fail." Raincookies says.

"Agreed" Reifo says.

"See u next FAIL!" Reifo says.

*Huge laughs from audience*

"Hi eveybody its ASK AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR!" Pandora says.

"Where did she come from?" Reifo asks.

"Dunno." Raincookie shrugs.

"KILL IT!" Reifo sugguests.

*Audience takes out guns and shoots Pandora full of holes*

"ITS AUNTIE PANDORA HI KIDS IT AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR HI KIDS ITS AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR ITS AUNTY PANDORA HOUR HI KIDS I LIEK VODKA HI KIDS HI KIDS HI KIDS HI KDIS HI SIDS HIS KDFIS DFJSDCHSAYFSUDCH HI KIDS ITS AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR PANDORA HOUR PANDORA HOUR HI KIDS ITS AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR!" Pandora says.

*CUT!*

"Whyyyyy!" Raincookies says.

"HI KIDS ITS AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR ITS AUNTIE PANDORA HOUR TASTE WRATH THE WRATH OF MAWH THOR HAMMAH!" Reifo says running around like mario on steiroroids and whacking random assholes with his ban hammer laughing like a maniac"

*CUT!*

"We will see you next time on Ask Pit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ask Pit chapter 3!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Today we have 2 questions from loyal reviewers Angel And Samurai538.

Thanks guys!

Angel- BIG COOKIE!

Samurai538- BIG COOKIE!

"Today we have 2 review questions!" Raincookies announces.

"Its been a while since ScarredWarror15 has updated this fanfiction!" Reifo announces.

"Yes we know that Reifo.." Raincookies says annoyed.

"Sheesh. Touchy Touchy!" Reifo says.

"I AM NOT TOUCHY DORK!" Raincookies screams.

*Reifo and Raincookies argue for a hour and then they start going through the list of questions*

"Ok today we have questions from..." Raincookies starts.

"Samurai538 and Angel!" Reifo interupts.

"HEY YOU STOLE MY LINE!" Raincookies says.

"FINDERS KEEPERS!" Reifo screams.

"THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Raincookies yells back.

*they argue for another hour and then they get a grip*

"Sorry folks." Raincookies says.

"But he's being a lady!" Reifo insults.

"I AM NOT A LADY IDIOT!" Raincookies yells.

*they argue for another hour.*

"Look we need to tell them the questions and have the characters answer!" Raincookies yells at Reifo.

"Whatever..." Reifo mumbles.

"If you can't do your job then i will have to fire you!" Raincookies yells.

"Blahblahblahblah!" Reifo mocks.

"THATS IT!" Raincookies yells leaping onto Reifo.

*2 hours later*

"Ok we have questions from Angel and Samurai538!" Raincookies announces.

*Reifo hands Raincookies the list of questions who hands it to Pit*

(the list has these questions)

To Pit: Do you think Viridi is pretty? If you say no, you are calling her ugly.

To Pit: Do you like Medusa?  
To Medusa: Do you like Pit?

*Pit blushes*

"Y- Yes I think Viridi is hawt." Pit confesses.

"Pit you I thought you wanted to have s3x with Palutena!" Viridi says confused.

"I was lying!" Pit says.

"Oh." Viridi says.

"No I dont like Medusa! She captured the goddess of light Palutena and turned Skyworld dark! For heavens sake shes a monster godamit! A MONSTER! I hate monsters!" Pit says.

"No I don't like Pit I dispise him much." Medusa says shooting at Pit with her Laser Eyes.

"Well thats all the questions!" Reifo says.

"Yeah." Raincookies says.

(A/N Reifo is a boy and Raincookies is a boy)

*Goomba from Mario appears out of nowhere*

"KILL IT KILL IT!" Raincookies screams jumping on the Goomba till it's flat as a pancake.

"It looks good." Reifo says.

*Goomba disapears*

"Aww man I was going to eat that for lunch!" Reifo whines.

"Those are poisoness." Raincookies says.

"Very fatal." Raincookies continues.

"Oh." Reifo says relieved.

*Curtains close and audience leaves*

Thanks for reading.

Will update when i feel like it i somewhat have writers block now.

Bye!


End file.
